Another Revenge in the Past
by Rayne Taylor
Summary: Alana Nottings is 16 years old when her family is murdered. With her dieing breath she calls on a demon to help exact her revenge. She names him Sebastian, after her brother.  Being named Sebastian again, one wonders if his past will come forward.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, lately I've been obsessing over Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler a lot. When this idea for a FanFiction came to me, I tried to not write about it unless the idea would not leave my head. Well, it didn't so this is why you are reading it. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any way, shape, or form!

* * *

><p>Alana Nottings smiled down from the top of the stairs on the cruise ship. She never thought her sweet 16 would be this sweet. When her older brother, Sebastian, affectionately called Seb, Nottings, suggested her family throw the party on a cruise ship, she was certain her parents would say no. It wasn't because of money, they had more than enough, but because her mother was very adamant that things always go a certain way. If she couldn't make sure everything would end right, her mother usually said no. Alana had no idea what her brother could have said, but she was glad he did it.<p>

Standing at the top of the grand stair case outside, Alana could see her entire party deck. Music floated up to her from the D.J. booth. There was a slight wind that cooled the August night and lifted her white dress around her. Not only was this her 16th birthday, it was also an end of the summer party. Her private school in New York started back up in two weeks; this was her last summer hurrah.

Alana's hair flowed behind her and over the back of her dress in the wind. It was a white strapless dress with many layers that swayed at her slightest movement. Seb had picked it out for her. Alana and her brother were extremely close. He was 18 and about to start his senior year. Alana had no idea what she would do without him, but she would soon find out.

Seb was Alana's closest friend. There were a lot of girls at school that fawned over her for her status and money, but she had no time for that. The brother and sister spent many nights curled up next to each other whispering their worries. Other than a few semi close friends, no one knew anything about Alana. The social part of the family had skipped over her and was added to Seb. He dragged her to parties and while he was out mingling, she sat quietly and texted the family gardener, a 20 year old woman named May and other wait staff at her mansion. She thought they could all use some time to relax, so she invited them all to her party. Despite having so many admirers, Alana always had a feeling someone was against her, which was why she didn't trust anyone.

"Al!" She flinched at the sudden call for her. Alana looked toward the bottom of the stairs and saw Seb running toward her. She smiled and opened her arms to him. He slowed to a walk to tease her and make her wait. Alana sighed and smiled wider. She watched as the wind played with his short blond hair, the same color as hers. It has always seemed as if the two were looking in a mirror as they looked into each other's faces. Seb was now ten steps down from Alana and he stopped.

"Are you enjoying your party?" he yelled up to her.

"Of course," she nodded.

"Then why are you standing up here all alone?"

"Just admiring the scenery dear brother," She laughed.

"May I join you?" Seb bowed to her slightly.

She bowed back, "Well of course."

He began walking up the final steps to her. They held their arms out to each other just as Seb slipped on the last stair.

Alana caught her brother suddenly, "Seb," she laughed, "You're going to make the birthday girl in the formal dress pick you up?" he didn't respond. She looked down at him and fell to the steps as a scream was held in. His white tie was blooming with blood. Suddenly, more shots rang out and people began screaming. Alana stood up and dragged her brother with her down the stairs.

"Mother! Father!" she cried out. She found them holding hands, dead. She looked around. Tears were running down her face as she saw people all around her shot and killed. Not far from her parents Alana found the family butler, Matt. He was around 30 and he had always but the family's best interest in mind. Watching the blood seep through his white shirt frightened her. She looked at the ground around her parents and realized all of the wait staff she had grown up with was dead around her parents, as if protecting them. Little did that do.

The boat lurched and she felt herself falling. The boat was sinking. Someone was killing everyone around Alana and trying to kill her. Seb began to fall out of her grasp as water rose around them.

"Sebastian!" She screamed, "Sebastian no! No, come back! I need you! Don't go" cold water filed her mouth and her giant dress began pulling her down. Her thoughts bounced around her head in a cloud.

"Who would do this?"

"Why would someone want to kill me and my family?"

She thought about an old story Grace, the old maid, had told her about demons. Her thoughts stayed there for a long time, wishing they were real and thinking of ways to call one. Her mind was foggy and she wasn't even sure of her thoughts right now. She felt her dress swirling in the water and wrapping around her body. A burning was filling her lungs.

"I can't die!" She thought as she tried to pull her brother's body closer to her.

"Seb is gone…." She would never again sing along with his piano playing. They would never go on their walks together. A thought kept pounding in her head and it made her hear hurt.

"Never. Never. Never. Never. Never again"

Her parents were gone. Her wait staff, her brother, dead. She thought again of the demons, wondering if one could help her, but she knew it was all a fable.

"I must take revenge."

Her thoughts became clouded as water filled her lungs and she began to fade even more.

"I would make a deal with the devil to avenge my family."

"_Would you make a deal with a demon?"_

She turned in the water, frightened by the voice that was so clear. This wasn't happening. Her mind was making up a story while she passed.

"Yes, anything!"

"_Even if it cost you're soul? Once this is done, it cannot be undone."_

"I will have no reason to live without my family."

"_Then name me, I will mark you, and I will be your servant. I will follow your every direct order and protect you till the end. Once you have had your revenge, I will take your soul for myself."_

Alana knew she was losing it. Everything was going dark as she thought her final crazed words, "I shall name you….. Sebastian" She closed her eyes in the water.

A white hot burning sensation began over her heart. This was it, Alana was dieing. Her dress swirled around her as she struggled. The burning became unbearable and as she faded into death she heard five words:

"_It is done, my lady"_

* * *

><p>AN: So I hoped you all liked the first chapter. I know it was kind of short, but it had some great details that help set up the story. Please review and tell me what you think. In the next chapter Alana will get to meet Sebastian for the first time, and I'm excited to plan out her revenge and learn who is after her! Till next time!


	2. Home Again

A/N: After spending all day drawing sketches of characters' outfits, it's time for chapter 2! Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters or anything.

* * *

><p>Alana's lungs burned and felt like they were about to burst. Wasn't she dead? Why didn't the pain leave? She felt something strong and heavy forcefully push down on her chest. She began to cough and sputter, feeling like the ocean was being poured out of her stomach. Cold hands pulled her up and up her hair away from her face as she puked. When it felt as though all the water had left her lungs and stomach, she fell back and expected to hit pavement, but instead felt someone pulling her head into a lap. Alana tried to speak; only her throat was scratchy from salt water.<p>

"W-who?" she breathed as she opened her eyes to a man looking down at her.

He smiled slightly at her, "I've called an ambulance, and it's on its way, young mistress. As to your question, you named me, so you should know who I am."

Alana's eyes bulged a bit. It wasn't a delusion, the demon was real. She turned her head away from him. There was a heap on the pier close to her. The black tux looked so familiar. Alana bolted up and retched. It was her brother, her beloved brother. She was sick all over again.

"Shh, it's alright," The demon reached for her as sirens rounded the corner. He pulled her into his lap. She gripped the front of his shirt tightly and sobbed into it. He put his hands on her head.

"Please relax, it will all be o-" his voice faded as Alana passed out again.

* * *

><p>There was an annoying beeping on her left side. Alana tried to turn away from it, but felt her skin tug and gloved hands pushed her back.<p>

"Be careful Miss. You'll pull your IV out." Alana's eyes flew open at the smooth voice. She looked up to see a tall, thin man. He had perfect, shaggy hair that was longer in the front than the back. He was wearing a suit and tales, classic, old fashion butler attire.

"You're… you're the demon," She whispered.

"Yes," He took his left glove off and left his hand up for her to see, "I am bound to you" His eyes glowed red and the intricate tattoo on the back of his hand glowed a slight purple. He reached over and pulled her hospital gown a tad. Something black was etched on her skin. Right over her heart was on exact replica of his tattoo, it too glowed purple.

"I can find you anywhere with that. You need but concentrate to call me to you. I am to fulfill your every command. You order me and I follow." He bowed to her and then looked at the door.

"Can I go home?" Alana asked. She panicked, what was there for her to go home to? Everyone was dead.

As if reading her thoughts, the demon spoke, "I have found a replacement staff for you. They are waiting at your mansion. You have been in the hospital for three days. We can return whenever you see fit."

"This is an order," She breathed. Alana was perplexed by the small smirk her new butler gave, "Take me home.

He bent down to one knee and but his hand over his heart, "Yes, my lady" as if he had been saying it for years to her.

A nurse walked in, "Oh? Are we awake?" she asked.

"My mistress would like to return home." He looked at the nurse with a stern eye.

"Oh um… will she be taken care off?"

The butler looked back at the girl in the bed, "She will not leave my sight."

"Then fill out these papers and you two may go." The nurse handed him a clip board and a pen. He sat in the chair next to the bed and began filling it out. The nurse slowly took the IV out of Alana's arm and helped her stand. "I'll be back for the papers in a minute."

Alana stood in the middle of the room for a minute, wondering what to do.

"Do you need help getting dressed my lady?" She turned around to see him right behind her, "It wouldn't be the first time I was to help one of my masters do so. I brought cloths for you and they are in the closet." He walked over and opened it to reveal a bag and a black summer dress. "You're closet seems to be filled with dresses."

"The other cloths are in the vanity cabinets" she replied. Without a word she removed the cloths from the closet and slowly walked to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, Alana opened the bag to reveal a black strapless bra and a pair of black underwear. She blushed at the knowledge that he had been in her undergarment drawer. There was also a toothbrush, toothpaste, a hair brush, and hair ties in the bag. She quickly brushed her teeth and her hair. She went to put on the dress and realized that the back was buttoned up and a halter. Grabbing the bag on her shoulder she held the neck and back and walked out of the room.

Without a word her new butler came over and began buttoning up the back. Alana could feel his slender gloved fingers buttoning the top button right below her shoulder blades. He moved her hair out of the way and took the strings from Alan's hands. She left them fall to her sides. Once he was done he moved away from her and picked up shoes from the bottom of the cabinet. Alana choked back a sob.

"Do these shoes not suit you Miss?" He held the black flats away from her, "I can run to the mansion and get you something else."

Alana shook her head, "It's… fine."

"May I ask what is wrong?" He asked as he bent down and put her shoes on her feet.

"The only time I ever wore black flats were for choir concerts. I always wear wedges or heels out on proper occasions and school. Anything else I wear converse." She stated flatly.

"Sorry to press, my lady, but is there more to that?" He stood up and looked down at her.

"Choir concerts were very important to me. Se- I mean my brother….. would always come watch me. After it was over he'd run to the choir room and sweep me into a big hug, telling me how proud he was of me….. but…. He'll never do that again, will he?" Alana sat back on the bed and covered her face in her hands.

"I'm… sorry, my lady. I will find who has done this to you." She looked up and he was on his knee again, that same as before. After he stood up straight he asked, "If I may, you named me after your brother?" She nodded. "I see. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes!" Alana jumped to her feet and almost fell over. The demon grabbed her shoulders and held her up right.

"Would you like me to carry you?" He gave a looked that seemed it wouldn't be the first he'd carried someone.

"They won't let us leave that way." Alana headed toward the door. The Nurse was just about to knock. Alana held her hand out behind her and the butler put the papers in her hand. She handed the papers to the nurse before walking past her and down the hallway. She stopped in front of the elevator.

"Allow me," somehow he had already caught up to her. He pressed the down button and as soon as the door opened she stepped inside. Once the doors closed Alana held the side bar and crouched to the floor. The demon looked at her quizzically.

"I'm… afraid of elevators." She muttered.

"Young mistress! I could have carried you down the stairs. I will remember this for now on." When they reached the lobby Alana shakily stepped out. They got to the doors and hit the hot summer wind. Alana breathed deeply as it breezed on her skin.

"I love the summer, I will make the most of my last week of it," Alana looked over, "It won't take a year, will it?"

"Hopefully not miss. Do you want me to carry you to the car? It's parked far away and I don't want you walking too much yet." He hefted the bag over his shoulder.

"Yes… Sebastian." It hurt Alana a bit to say the name. Sebastian placed one hand behind her back and scooped his other arm under her knees and carried her bridal style. He began walking and instead of going around the car parked in front of them, he hopped over it.

"Sorry for the jolt." He apologized.

"Do you always do that?" she whispered, amazed.

Sebastian smirked, "That and more mam." After a few minutes' walking and jumping over cars they arrived at a familiar vehicle. It was her father's black Mercedes Benz that Seb inherited. This car served many memories to her. It was the car she learned to drive in, and before that her brother. It was the car her brother once stole and the two of them ran off to see a concert they weren't allowed to see. Every mishap and runaway from high society was in this car. This was the car that made Alana feel like a normal teenaged girl.

"Sebastian?" She remembered a crucial point now.

"Yes my lady?" He sat her in the passenger seat before turning the car on.

"Who's in charge of mother's fashion label? And father's political standings? Who is the head of the household?" Alana began to panic, "And what of the funerals? What am I supposed to do?" She could feel her heart beat speeding up. She may have been living in modern New York, but she lived in a society the was very old fashioned. Positions were handed down by generations and there were still heads of houses. She couldn't do all of that, she wasn't ready to give up her small teenage era. She couldn't face her parents' grave, or her brother's.

"Please calm down. You will assume the heads of family, your mother's franchise, and your father's place in the Old Senate. You will also arrange the joint funeral. There is no reason to panic, for you will not be alone, after all, a Nottings butler who can't do as much, isn't worth his salt" Sebastian smirked at the saying and Alana was dieing to know why certain things did this to him.

"Thank-you," Alana laid her head on the leather seat.

Sebastian stopped at the stoplight, "What flowers did your mother like, what was your father's favorite color, and what your brother's favorite color was?" He asked.

Alana sighed, "She loved orchids, daddy liked purple, and my brother loved the color red." A tear threatened to jump from her eye.

"You just finished arranging the funeral. I had everything in place already. I will order purple orchid with red ribbons in your name. It will be held tomorrow morning. Do you want to get a new dress, or do you have something in mind?" Sebastian pulled into the winding drive way of the Nottings.

Alana thought for a while, "No, I know what I am going to wear, it just needs to be finished," she answered when they finally rolled up to the mansion.

Sebastian opened her door for her and helped her out of the car, "Then we will attend to it once you have had something to eat." They walked up to the double doors and Sebastian pulled them open for her. Alana walked in and was greeted by her three new employees.

"Welcome home, Ms. Nottings," They said in unison as they bowed.

"It's Alana." She said quickly. She wasn't going to be Ms. Nottings, that was her mother, and she would never get to be her mother. She was never going to grow up and have her own children to love. She wasn't going to get married. Alana suddenly realized all the things she was never going to get to do now that she had the contract. A long silence had fallen over everyone in the room.

"Miss Alana? Are you alright?" A woman who looked about twenty-five stepped toward her. She was wearing a kitchen apron, so she must have been the new chef.

Alana snapped out of it, "Y-yes. Sorry, lost in thought."

"Mistress, this is Whitney, she is the new cook." Sebastian moved behind a man who seemed to be about thirty, "This is Greg, your new gardener"

Greg bowed to her, "Pleased to meet you mam"

"And I'm Darren," A boy about eighteen smiled and held out his hand to her, "I'm your maid. Kind of weird isn't it? I'm a guy, and I'm a maid. You'll get used to it" He smiled at her.

Alana took his hand and a rush of electricity ran through her, "I'm sure I will. It's nice to meet you all, but I must get going, I have a dress to finish." She turned to the lower east wing of the house. Out of nowhere, Sebastian was in front of her.

"I told you, you must eat first miss." He took Alana's shoulders and steered her toward the kitchen, Whitney followed them. "What have you prepared for us today Whitney?" He asked as he sat the young girl in a chair.

"Um… I did not know you wanted anything prepared before, I'm Sorry" She bowed.

"Sebastian, I feel fine," Alana lied. She could be way better, but she wanted to work on the dress.

He looked at her disapprovingly, "Very well, you may work and I will bring you dinner when it is ready."

Alana stood up quickly and walked out of the room. As she walked through the foyer, she saw Darren dusting. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the sleeve, "You are coming with me."

"May I ask why?" He almost fell on the threshold into the lower wing's main hallway. Alana stopped in front of a door and cursed slightly.

"I forgot the keys chain!" She hissed.

Darren pulled a key ring from his pocket, "This one miss?"

Alana's eyes widened and she smiled, "Sebastian gave you that?" she inquired.

"Yea, he said I'd have to clean every room in the house, so he gave me it." He handed it over to her.

Alana smiled at the key ring, there was a key for every room and door in the house, along with a copy of every car key they have, the guest house, the pool house, and the garden shed. Alana selected the correct one and slammed it into the lock. She turned the key and flung the door open.

"This room, it's so big," Darren peered inside, awestruck.

"It's my mother's fabric room. She buys bundles of fabric and keeps it in here. When she needs one she brings it to her studio. She creates a single, handmade copy of a dress. It then either goes to the runway or is looked at by her associates. If they really like it, is goes into mass production." Alana stepped into the large room and began walking down the color coded walls. As they went farther into the room, the colors became darker. It seemed to Darren that this room was infinitely long and they would never reach the color Alana wanted. He almost ran into her when he didn't notice her small body had stopped.

"This one please," It was a roll of black tool, "And this one also." The other roll was some light fabric that Darren couldn't place. He picked one up under each one and followed her out of the room.

"Can you not lock all the doors anymore? Only the doors to the outside," Alana gulped, "And…my parents' room and my brother's"

"Yes mam," Darren felt bad for his new mistress. She had lost everything and was alone in replacing the roles.

Alana walked down to the last room in the hallway. She stared at the long silver key before unlocking the door. "Just put them right over here," She waited for Darren to do so, "Thanks." She rushed him out of the door and shut it behind him. She leaned against the door and slid down it. It felt at is the air was crushing her. She couldn't breathe. She stared at the dress on the form until her eyes burned from not yet cried tears.

Alana didn't know how long she had been sitting there crying when there was a knock on the door, "Young Miss, may I come in?" Sebastian opened the door a little and hit her gently. "It won't do you any good to sit on the floor and cry, miss. How do you expect to get anything done this way? You look a wreck; your face is all puffy and red." He picked her up and carried her over to her mother's sewing machine. He went over to the sink and dampened a washcloth with cold water. He came back to her and dabbed at her face gently till it was no longer red.

"There you go, shall we finish the dress together?" He kneeled next to her and smiled with his eyes closed.

Alana silently got up and grabbed the black tool. She rolled it out on the table and began cutting it. She took the piece over to the form and twisted it around the neck of the unfinished dress. She crested a halter with it and cut it down to size. Sebastian removed the dress from the mold and set it at the sewing machine where Alana stitched the tool on. He put it back on when she was done. They worked quietly as Alana worked the dress in to the image in her head. What seemed like hours later, Alana sat down in the chair and smiled at her creation. She had taken the shell of a dress her mother had created and encased it in a cloud of tool.

"It is wonder Young Mistress, I'm sure everyone will love it." He looked between the raven haired girl and the dress.

She nodded and yawned, "Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me; I am only doing my job. Now I think it is time you ate and got some rest, your body isn't completely ready to be at full force yet." He picked her up and carried her out to the hallway. He had barely gotten to the foyer before Alana had fallen asleep with her arms folded on her chest. Sebastian chuckled; remembering when he was last named Sebastian and carrying a sleeping master. He carried her up to her room and cradled her in one arm as he pulled the sheets back. Once he tucked her in he left and shut the door behind him. Right before he closed it all the way he whispered,

"Good night, Young Mistress"

* * *

><p>AN: That took me a bit longer to write than I thought it would! I couldn't find the perfect place to stop for a while there. I really enjoy writing this for you all!


	3. Broken Order

A/N: Alright, so chapter 3, Yay! I always end up typing most in the mornings since I have the most time to spare…. Even thought I should be doing my unfinished homework…. Oh well! I tried to make this extra-long since I won't be home over spring break and I'm not allowed to take my laptop with me, now will I really have access to internet. I'm so sorry! Anyways, it's time to go to the Nottings' funeral… so sad.

* * *

><p>Alana woke up in her bed while it was still dark. She rolled over and looked at the time; it was 4:30 in the morning. Normally if she woke up this early she would have gone to her brother's room, but she could no longer do that. There was a blinking light on her nightstand. She picked up her cellphone and saw she had about fifty text messages. Sorting through them all, she deleted all of them except three. The three left were from her make-up artist, her hair stylist, and her manicurist. They were all from the day before asking if she wanted them to come over to help her get ready for the funeral. Alana quickly texted them back and replied with a no, she would be getting herself ready.<p>

Alana got up and realized she was still wearing the dress from yesterday. It was time for a shower. Walking into her bathroom, she shed her dress and put on her giant fluffy robe. She brushed her teeth and combed out her hair. The water in the shower was cold, just what she needed. Alana noticed she had a few cuts and many bruises on her skin. She scrubbed herself clean and washed her hair until it was soft as silk. Once she was done she dried her hair slightly and put heat protectant in it. She wrapped it in a towel before she put on underwear and red silk shorts with a matching silk tank top. Alana stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself. With the low cut top, her new tattoo was completely visible. It was beautiful, yet it was evident it was demonic. Alana would have to use heavy special effects makeup to cover it in public.

Alana tore her eyes away from her chest and brushed her black hair out. Starting at the crown of her head, she braided it tightly all the way down to her lower back. She walked back into her room and saw it was now 5:15. She would let her hair air dry into soft waves before she did anything with it. Alana grabbed her black, knee length, silk robe and walked out of her room with her cell phone.

She walked silently down the hall and down the stairs. It seemed everyone was asleep and she was alone. It was a little of what she needed before her day was started. Making her way down the stairs, Alana trailed her hand on the banister, remembering the time Seb taught her to ride down it. Filled with a sense of regression, Alana ran back up the stairs. She flung her leg over it railing and slid backwards. She laughed quietly to herself when suddenly she felt someone stop her by putting a hand on her back.

"Please don't do dangerous things Young Mistress, I can't afford to allow you to get hurt," Her demon butler looked down at her.

Alana frowned, "Why are you up so early?"

"I could ask the same of you," He replied as he picked her up and carried her down the stairs.

She allowed herself to settle into his arms, "I apparently fell asleep early last night and just woke up in my room," She explained, "Your turn."

"Demons do not need sleep. Also, I can sense the moment you awake and fall asleep." Sebastian set her down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh," Alana's stomach growled, "Um…what's for food?"

Sebastian suppressed a laugh, "Follow me, Young Mistress, I am sure I can make you something."

"You can just call me Miss Alana" She said as she pushed open the kitchen door before he was able to.

"As you wish," Sebastian pulled a chair out for her and pushed her in, "What would you like to eat?"

"Some fruit would be nice, nothing too heavy." She followed him with her eyes.

He opened the fridge and began taking out various cut fruit, "I suggest you eat more, it is a stressful day."

"I prefer to have less in my stomach, just in case," Alana blushed.

"Some toast then?" He popped two slices in the toaster.

"Alright then," She stared out the windows into the dark night.

He set the food in front of her, "Watermelon, strawberries, cantaloupe and cinnamon toast for an early breakfast."

"Thank-you," She picked up the fork on the plate and stabbed a cube of watermelon and popped it in her mouth. Alana stared out into the darkness and got a chill. "Sebastian," She looked at him and pointed to the chair across from her with her fork, "sit."

He obeyed her and sat down, folding his gloved hands on the table. She pushed a piece of cantaloupe with her fork toward him, "Eat."

"Miss, demons don't need to ingest human food to survive. We merely dine on your souls." He replied shaking his head.

"_Eat_" She glared. Sebastian leaned across the table and took the piece of fruit and placed it in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. He smiled at his young mistress. Alana went back to eating.

Sebastian began relaying to her the schedule of the day, "We will go over to the funeral home at nine to allow you sometime alone since you never got to say good bye. People will start arriving at ten. By eleven everyone will drive to the grave site. The restaurant reservations are for eleven forty-five."

Alana finished eating and pushed her plate away. He picked it up and went to wash it. She laid her hands in her lap and hung her head, tears threatening to make her eyes red. It was silent for a few moments before she whispered, "You'll stay with me the entire time, won't you?"

"Of course," He quietly said as he put the dishes away, "The whole staff will be with you."

"No. I mean you, just you, until the end?" Alana clenched her hands into fist as she began to cry.

"Oh, that end," He strolled over and stood behind her chair. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to her ear, "Until the very end, I will serve you. I will protect you, as long as you wish for me to be there."

"This is an order. Please don't leave me." Alana turned her head to look him in the eyes, "Don't leave me until the day you take my soul."

Sebastian lowered himself to one knee and placed his hand over his heart, "Yes, my lady."

Alana stood up and began walking to the living room, "Sebastian, will you paint my nails?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yes, you only need ask. What color would you like?"

Alana looked over at him from the couch, "You know where the nail polish is?"

He smirked, "Miss, I know where everything in this house is."

"Oh, well, that's good. Umm… Black," She settled herself into the couch and closed her eyes. About two minutes later she felt her hand being removed from its place on her knee.

"Would you like me to file them down?" Sebastian asked.

"Whatever you want, as long as they end up black," She opened on eye and stared at him, "Do you paint yours or are they natural? Wait; don't tell me, I don't know which one will weird me out more." She closed her eye again and relaxed.

* * *

><p>Alana didn't quite remember falling asleep again, but she felt Sebastian begin to left her up, "I'm awake, I'm awa-" She yawned big time, "-ke. Put me down"<p>

"I was going to carry you to your room so you could begin getting ready, you slept for a few hours actually, it's 6:45," The demon smirked at her and set her down.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She growled.

"You needed your rest. Would you like me to help you get ready?" he asked obediently.

Alana was silent for a moment, still slightly angered that Sebastian let her sleep for so long, "Follow me, demon."

He smirked at her back, "As you wish." The two climbed the main stair case and walked along the second floor East Wing.

"Where is everyone?" Alana demanded.

"They are getting ready for the day and making final arrangements on the house so when you return tonight you come home to a clean, safe, house." Sebastian opened her bedroom door and allowed her to continue in.

She paused for a moment and turned to face him, "Is there something I don't know?"

"There are many things you don't know, such as, what is the square root of pie?" He joked.

"No! Is something going to happen today?" She slammed her fist into the wall, frightened of what could happen.

"Nothing I can't handle miss," He reached to put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. He could tell she was frightened and about to break down.

"Sebastian! I order you to tell me when is going to happen to me!" Alana screamed and touched her hand to her mark. It glowed bright purple.

"Through my sources, I have learned that there are hit men hired to attack you until one can bring you to their master. They attacked the ship, and it is possible they will come after you today. I swear to you I will not leave your side, even for a second. They won't hurt you, and if they try, I will kill them." He set her down gently in a chair and leaned down to her eye level, "So please, relax and let me take care of it. Now, it is time to do your hair."

Alana was shaking. She was scared, extremely scared. She gripped her butler's sleeve as tears began to run down her face. In one quick motion she pulled him toward her, buried her face in his petticoat, and started sobbing.

Sebastian was not used to such emotions in his masters. He patted the crying girl's head awkwardly, "Please don't crying, you'll make your face all red and puffy and it will be hard to cover up. As I said, I will keep you safe, as will the rest of the staff." He bent down on his knees and put his hands on her shoulders. He smiled at her with his eyes closed for a moment before wiping her face clean.

Alana looked into his red eyes and sighed, "Thank-you."

"A Nottings butler who can't do as much, isn't worth his salt." He stood up and moved behind her. He took the rubber band out of her hair and started separating it. He ran his fingers through it and smoothed it out around her shoulders. He walked over to her dresser and pulled out one of the many curling irons, bobby pins, small rubber bands, and hair spray. Sebastian took his mistress's top layer of hair and piled it into a small raised section on the crown of her head. He teased it slightly and pinned it in place. He pulled the strands from the side of her head and pinned it so it was all falling down her back like a black waterfall. Once the iron was hot enough, he curled the layer that fell from the raised bump in such a way that is was tight at the top and slowly fell out to be just like the rest of the waves created by the braiding. Covering her eyes, Sebastian set the style in a cloud of extra hold spray.

When Alana opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what this man had done to her hair. It was one of the most beautiful hair styles she had ever seen, even on the runways. "Sebastian…it's amazing. Did you ever go to school or something?"

"I'm simply one hell of a butler," He replied, "Now, time for make-up? Do you want me to cover up the mark of the contract?"

"Yes, at least for this. Most likely I won' hide it for school, since it looks like a tattoo. It would have been impossible to get a tattoo in the day I left the hospital though." She stood up and began pulling various make-ups from the drawer. She had to find the right liquid base that would cover it up.

Sebastian moved her hands out of the way, "Please sit Young Mistress, I know just what to do." She sat down and he walked to the bathroom. He came back with a paper cup and began mixing different products together. He showed her the shade it turned out.

"I like how pale it is." Alana stated.

"I figured you would," he dipped a foundation sponge in it mixture, "Please close your eyes." Once she had done so, he used careful strokes to lay down the paint like substance in a way that showed no lines and looked extremely natural. When he got down to her next he stopped, "Would you like to cover it yourself?"

She took the sponge and cup from him and in one application, the mark was as if it was never there, but she could still feel it on her skin. A reminder she was safe till she got her revenge. "You're amazing at everything," she voiced.

He smirked at his reflection in the mirror, "I am simply doing my job as your servant." Sebastian pulled out cream eye shadows, liquid eye liners, and a few loose powder eye shadows from the drawers. He used a silver glimmer cream on her eyes and layered it thickly. He then packed on a shimmery silver loose powder to set it and add dimension. On Alana's eyelid he did a very thick black line that faded into a cat eye. He went over it several times to make sure it was completely black. He then drew a very thin line through the center of the black with metallic silver liner. On her bottom rim he painted a thick black line that faded and dropped off at the halfway point of her eye. He then took the silver again and continued where he black was finished and carried it up to run along the bottom of the cat eye line. Sebastian picked up bright red lip liner and lined her lips to look full. He took a lip stain and ran it across her lips till they were colored a rich red. Finally, it went over it in a rich lipstick and stepped away from Alana so she could look into the mirror.

Alana's breath was sucked out of her as she looked in the mirror. Was that really her? There was a pale beauty in front of her, her eyes intense and her lips full and bright. She reached out to touch the mirror and the girl did too, "That's me?" She asked.

"Yes, Young Mistress that is really you. Would you mind if I ran and fetched your dress for you?" She nodded and he bowed before he left her.

Alana walked around her room once before picking up her phone. She had one missed call from her mother's biggest client. She dialed them back quickly.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I have a missed call from here."

"Your name"

"Alana Nottings, but I presume they were trying to reach my mother." Alana was used to getting calls from clients when her mother would not answer.

"Then could you give the phone to your mother, the director needs to speak with her."

"He can speak with me."

"No, little girl, he doesn't have time for that. He needs to speak to the head of the line."

"Which is me" Alana gritted out.

"Give the phone to your mother!"

"MY MOTHER IS DEAD!" She screamed, "Stop reminding me and give the damned phone to the director so I can get this over with, I have a funeral to go to." The woman clicked off and a few minutes later, the director was on.

"Alana?"

"Mr. Brown?"

"Alana, I'm so sorry to hear the news. If I had known you were going to call back so quickly, I would have answered myself. I'm sorry for the trouble." He sounded like he actually meant it.

"May I ask what you wanted?"

"Oh it doesn't matter right now. Call me when you have time and we will discuss it later."

"Thank-you Mr. Brown, I will." She hung up just as Sebastian entered the room with the dress on the form. She watched him and noticed he had changed. He was now wearing completely black, down to every button and his gloves. In his breast pocket was a fully bloomed red rose, the same shade as her lips.

"I added a few things to the overall look, I hope you don't mind. Will you at least try them on?" He placed a decent size box on her bed.

"Yes, I will. Please walk out of the room for a moment." Once he did, Alana opened one of her drawers and pulled on a black strapless bra. Her voice was a little shaky as she called out, "Come back."

As Sebastian reentered the room, his wasn't shocked to see his new master in her underwear. He had helped many before her get dressed. He took the dress off the form and helped her step into it. Sebastian zipped up the black and looped the tool neck piece over her head. He walked over to the box and pulled out a combed veil that he placed on the front part of the bump in her hair and let it flow over it and down the length of her locks. He then took a delicate black hat out that also had a veil on it he pinned it into place on her head and laid the veil down. It covered her face in such a way that you could still see her amazing make-up. Finally, he pulled out black satin gloves and helped her put them on. The gloves went all the way up to her elbows.

"Sebastian, it's wonderful," she looked in the mirror and was amazed at how high fashioned she looked, yet it had a few throw backs to 18th century England.

"I just simply thought a few touches would complete the look," He was holding a pair of black stilettos when she turned around. He helped her into them before standing tall and offering her his arm, "Shall we go? The staff is waiting for us in the foyer."

Alana threaded her arm through his and they began to walk together out her door and down the hall. When they got to the stairs he placed her hand on top of his and stayed a few steps lower than her the entire decent. As she came to ground level he bowed to her and said, "Through the door, your limo awaits you."

The staff was startled by Sebastian's voice. They turned around and their breath was caught by the beauty of their master.

"What are you waiting for? Out, out! Time to go!" Alana pushed all emotion out of her body and mind, focusing on getting through the day.

"Yes, my lady!" The three stammered and ran out the door.

Sebastian handed Alana her black clutch purse, "Your debit card, permit, some cash, and tissues are in there. Also I have provided you with a small knife." He held it in front of her, "I want you to keep this on you at all times until I say so. When I say all times, I mean even to school when it starts back up. Do you understand?"

Alana took the knife from him and slipped it between her side and her bra, "I understand." She walked off and slid into the back seat of the limo. Whitney, Darren, and Greg sat across from her, all dressed in black similar to Sebastian. Darren and Greg also have a rose in their breast pocket. Whitney was wearing a simple baby doll black dress and had a rose pinned to her hair. Sebastian slid in next to her and told the driver to head off.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the funeral home, Sebastian helped Alana out of the car. In the foyer of the home Sebastian turned to the other servants, "Please wait here and greet people when they come in. Thank you."<p>

"Yes Sir," Darren Replied and bowed toward Alana.

Sebastian walked Alana to a grand set of doors, "They are in there, do you wish to be alone?"

Alana responded by grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers through his, shaking. He pushed the door open and they walked in together. The room was beautiful. Alana slowly approached the caskets; each step she took was weighted. When she looks upon her parents' and brother's faces she squeezed the demons hand tightly.

"Why?" she whispered, "Why me? Why did this have to happen to my family? We weren't perfect, no. We weren't a wreck either. People said we had a perfect life together, they didn't know. Yes, it was grand and amazing and had rough spots of recklessness, but we loved each other. We laughed together, we cried together, we smiled together, and now what? That's all gone. I'll never get to sit on the balcony with my mother for tea ever again. I'll never go driving with my father. Seb and I won't be holding hands in the garden as we talk about school anymore." She turned toward her butler, "Sebastian, what do I-" her voice broke. Sebastian. She named him after her brother. All those memories of her brother, her family. Sebastian. The name filled her head.

"Young Mistress, are you alright?" He kneeled down to look into her eyes, "Is everything okay?" He was shocked when she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her around his neck. Alana hiccupped as she tried not to cry. "I'm sorry this happened. I will complete the contract for you. As a demon, even I believe what happened was monstrous. Now please, don't cry, people will be arriving soon."

At his words Alana heard people talking. She stood up straight and he moved next to and slightly behind her. People began shuffling in. Some of them she knew and others she didn't. They all greeted her with open arms, expressing their sympathy. A very familiar face appeared before her.

"Alana? I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" The girl wrapped her arms around Alana.

"Margret? Is that you?" Alana didn't quite recognize her semi friend. When they had talked at Alana's party she had long red hair, but now it was gone. It was replaced by short brown locks.

"Don't recognize the hair? It's alright. I was worried yesterday. I went to the hospital everyday but they wouldn't let me see you, when I went yesterday they told me you had left. I texted you and called you, but you didn't answer. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I'm here if you need anything." The girl smiled and whispered, "Not that it looks like you'll need much with that hunk! What is he, your new boyfriend? You got him fast!" She giggled.

Alana's voice was flat as she spoke, "He's my butler."

Sebastian stayed by his mistress's side as people walked by. It was almost time to go to the grave site. Alana remembered everything as a blur. Her wait staff surrounded her and walked her out of the building as paparazzi had shown up waiting to be the first to catch pictures of the deceased designer and her heart broken daughter. She watched as the bodies were placed in the mausoleum. Suddenly they were at the restaurant and she was walking around. She didn't remember how it had happened, but she was no longer with Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" Alana panicked, "Where are you?"

"Did someone finally loose her body guard? I thought he would never leave!" A female voice behind her called. She spun around only to be grabbed from behind.

"Shhh, don't move or make a sound," Alana struggled as she was pulled out of the restaurant and into an alley.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Someone here to kill you." The voice came from a man emerging from the darkness. Together the two tied Alana's hands behind her back. She was shaking. What was she going to do?

"We've waited for hours to get you alone." The man walked in a slow circle around her.

Alana remembered something Sebastian had said. All she had to do was concentrate and call for him. She closed her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" The woman yelled.

Alana focused all her mind on finding her demon butler, "Sebastian, I order you to save me!" She screamed. The man clenched his hand around her throat.

"What are you doing?" He breathed in her ear, "no one can hear you out here."

She focused again and this time, the mark of the contract began to glow.

"What's that?" The man whipped out a knife and held it to her neck, "Stop it!"

The woman looked around, "I don't see-" Her voice was cut off by a fork spearing through her throat.

"Who's there?" the man pressed the knife in her neck and Alan felt blood trickle down her neck.

"I ask you let my mistress go." Sebastian was suddenly in front of them, Alana had never been so happy to see anyone before.

"I've come to take her back to my boss and get paid. No one can stop me." He growled.

"Sebastian… help me." Alana begged.

"Orders I need an order." He replied.

The knife sliced into her neck more, "move one inch and she's dead."

"Sebastian, tth- this is an order! I order you to kill this man!" She choked out

He bowed, "Yes, my lady"

The man began laughing, "Like he could!" He laughed more when suddenly Alana was swept up in Sebastian's arms and the guy was on the ground with a knife in the back of his head.

"My apologies that took so long." He looked at her gently.

Tears filled Alana's eyes, "You lied to me."

"I did?"

"You promised you wouldn't leave my side. You promised you'd stay with me!" She cried

"You walked away from m-"He was cut off by her.

"You left me! Just like they did!" Anything she said after that was jumbled up. She couldn't control herself.

"I'm sorry," He replied as he held her in his arms, "It will never happen again." With that he began to walk in the direction of the mansion. Alana cried in his arms the whole way home.

* * *

><p>Once they returned home, they were greeted by the others.<p>

"Where were you?"

"What happened?"

"Why is she crying?"

"Someone attempted to harm our mistress. I have dealt with it. She is tired and needs to rest, good night." He carried her up to her room.

"Will you speak to me?" He asked.

"I order you never to break a promise or lie to me ever again." She whispered.

"Yes, my lady."

"Can you keep this order?"

He kneeled, "Yes, My lady."

She took a deep breath, "You-you're the only thing I have left. The only one I have to care about and have to talk deeply too. I don't care if you're a demon from hell come to eat my soul. You're mine. According to the contract, I own you. " She muttered.

"Yes, you do. If you allow me to break my promise for a few minutes, I want to go back and see if I can find anything on those two people that would help us find who hired them." He set her down on the bed.

"Go." She ordered. He bowed to her and left the room. Alana took off the hat and veil. She ripped off her heels and stepped out of the dress. She hung the dress back on the form. She used a baby wipe and took her make-up off. She took the pins out of her hair and stepped into the shower. She washed all traces of hair spray and make-up from her body. When she was finished she put on the silk pajamas from the morning.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, "Young Mistress, are you decent?" Sebastian had returned. In answer, Alana walked out.

"Yea." She walked over to her bed and he pulled back the covers and tucked her in.

"Good Night, Young Mistress," As he turned to leave Alana grabbed his sleeve.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep," She begged.

"Anything you want," he sat in the chair next to her bed and watched her. She let go of his sleeve and stared into his face. Every passing minute tired her greatly. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut. Once she was completely asleep, Sebastian stood up and walked toward the door. Just as he was about to shut it, he whispered,

"I'm not the only one you have, Young Mistress," with that, he quietly shut the door.

A/N: So it was like... 11 pages on the document and 4 thousand something words... Longest chapter in any of my stories I've ever written. haha. Well, I got this done before I leave. Which is tomorrow (Saturday the 31st) Well, I hope you all liked it. Please Review!


	4. Spark

A/N: well, Florida was interesting. I'm glad to be back. In Epcot I bought a bunch of Kuroshitsuji and Vampire Knight stuff let's just say I was VERY pleased *cough*squeeledlikeafangirlandspoke inJapanese*

Edit: So… my laptop broke. Just got it "Fixed" nope, still shitty. Whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked up the main stair case of the Nottings' mansion. He had checked that the other three servants were doing their jobs. He was carrying Alana's breakfast tray in one hand and her day planner in the other. He knew his young mistress would not be happy with today's plans, nor tomorrow's. It was finally time for the start of fall term, and the girl had begun to bang her head into walls each day. Sebastian remembered the past night's events with amusement:<p>

"_Mistress Alana?" Sebastian walked into the living room where she was reading._

"_Hm?" She replied without looking up._

"_You have school in two days' time, you do realize this? I will take you supplies shopping tomorrow," He stood behind the couch she was lounging on._

"_Excuse me one moment," Alana put her book down and walked over to the closest wall and began banging her head against it repeatedly._

_Sebastian placed his hand between her forehead and the wall, "Did we not go over this yesterday and the days prior? Please do not injure yourself in foolish ways."_

_Alana glared at him, "I hate school, can't I just, you know, NOT go?"_

Sebastian chuckled as he pushed her door open. He set the tray and planner on the dresser before strolling over to the bay windows and opening the curtains wide, "Good morning Young Mistress! Today's breakfast is a cheese crepe with orange juice. Today's plan consists of shopping for school and per your request, a jog around town."

"Sebastian," Alana's voice was muffled by the pillows and sheets she had piled over her head to keep the light out.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I hate you. It's too early." She rolled over and held the sheets tightly as her butler pried them from her grasp. Once he had pulled every sheet and blanket from the bed, Alana lay flat and stared at him.

"Well hello there," Sebastian smiled at her and set her breakfast on her lap, "Would you like me to ready your outfit?"

"Blue skinny jeans, red tank top, socks, and high tops please. Also, can you take out black cloth shorts and a purple work out tank with my black and purple tennis shoes?" Alana savored the crepe she was devouring. She loved the way the cheese melted in her mouth.

Sebastian took out the requested clothing and placed them in two piles on her dresser. When Alana finished eating, Sebastian took her tray and went to put it in the kitchen. Alana got dressed and grabbed her purse before heading down. She passed Darren in the hall and paused to cover his eyes.

"Morning Miss Alana, glad to see you're in high spirits today," He laughed and pulled her hands from his face and looked down into her eyes. Since Alana had returned home, she and Darren spent more time together than normally thought of a head of house and her man servant.

"High spirits, sure sure. I'll see you when I get back," Alana patted his shoulder before sliding down the stairs, "I'm ready!" she called out.

Sebastian appeared and opened the front door for her, "Is the Ashton Martin is suitable?" he asked.

She peered out the doors and smiled, "Only if I drive," the Martin was the car her father had bought for her birthday, in preparation for her license she was about to get.

"It is not proper for a butler to let his master drive if he if with. Speaking of driving, you have your test on Friday," Sebastian smiled at her.

"You scheduled it for me? No way!" Alana became extremely excited, "That's only three days away! Thank you so much!" She ran forward and hugged him tightly.

"I wanted to make sure you got to do everything you've ever wanted before your time is up," His eyes turned serious as he patted her head.

"Right," Alana pulled away and headed toward the car, "To the store."

"Yes, my lady" He held the door open for her and she jumped in. Alana pulled down the top of the convertible and smiled. Sebastian situated himself behind the wheel and inserted the key. The car purred to life and Alana was instantly reaching to pop in a CD.

"Music!" She yelled as they pulled out, "Can't live without it," she flipped through the numbers before settling on a song about getting drunk at a club.

The butler looked over at her as she belted out the lyrics in a talking voice, "This is what you listen to?"

"Yes, it may not be best for my voice, but I love it. There's a lot you have yet to know about me," Alana smirked.

"Then I hope to learn," he replied.

"By the way, I'm going to a party tonight. That's why I'm in a good mood. Here's the thing, you can't come," Her voice dropped a bit at the end.

"The order you gave me?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"Only when I say you absolutely cannot follow me. Also, no following at school, because that's a school rule," Alana changed the song.

"I have that taken care of. As for tonight, you will notice your speed dial on your phone is reprogramed at the number one. It is my cellphone number. I have bought one just for your convenience of an easy call. Just dial if you need me," He pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

"Will do." She smiled and allowed him to put the top up on the convertible. She hiked her purse on her shoulder and the two of them walked into the giant mall together.

"I'm pretty sure you won't need any outfits," He mused as they walked through the store and into the belly of the mall.

"I don't, but you do! There's no reason to wear a coat and tails except to a lavish event! We need to change your look," She laughed as they passed the dressing rooms and Alana pushed Sebastian in.

"Young Mistress, there is really no need to-"Sebastian was cut off as Alana threw in a bundle of cloths at him.

"Try them on and model them for me," Alana called as she sat in a chair and pulled out her cell. She texted a number she hadn't texted in over a year.

_Sent: Hey, it's A.N. tonight still one of those nights?_

Alana was extremely pleased to hear her phone buzz in a matter of seconds.

_Received: Long time no contact. Yea, why?_

_Sent: Add one more to the list._

_Received: You coming back?!_

_Sent: Yes_

_Received: What changed your mind?_

Alana debated sending a long text explaining everything, but there wasn't time.

_Sent: Long story, will tell you tonight._

_Received: Alright, glad to have you back. I'll make sure tonight is special for ya! Will meet you Bank's E.O.S party and bring you down._

_Sent: thx_

She slipped her cell into her back pocket as Sebastian walked out in the first outfit. It was a pair of black jeans and a dark gray polo shirt.

"This isn't quit what I'm used to," He pulled the shirt out from him and let it fall back.

"I'll be buying seven pairs of jeans and fourteen shirts," Alana told the store worker who had come to help. She handed the woman the store card from her wallet, "Last name Nottings. Card history will tell you what to do."

"Yes mam," The woman walked away to scan the card.

"May I change back?" Sebastian asked.

"Nope, you're wearing that for the rest of the day," Alana looked over her shoulder as the woman came back, "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem at all Miss Alana. Everything is set for your visit today; it is nice to have you shopping at the mall again. Have a great day!" The woman handed over the card and smiled.

Alana and Sebastian walked through the mall together until they approached one of Alana's favorite stores.

"What is this store exactly?" The demon asked as they walked into the dark store.

"It's emo, Goth, and alternative heaven. All of my favorite bands' merch can be found here. Along with anything dark you can think of. The school section is in the back. I want to get stuff that will make me happy. I'm done playing in my family's shadow. I've been lying to you. I'm not a perfect queen I was brought up to be. I'm disobedient, a rebel, and I do bad things. Well... I did…. Last summer my brother pulled me out of it and made me the girl you met, but the pain of not having that rock, I can't do it. I'm sorry," She turned her head and pushed back tears.

Sebastian ruffled her hair, "I know."

Alana whipped around and stared at him, wide eyed, "Excuse me?"

"You think I didn't look into everything about you and your family? I only ask you questions and such as a matter of formality. I know everything. I know the reason why you do not want me to go to the party with you tonight is because you are meeting your old buddy and you are going down to the place known as UnderGround."

Alana glared at the demon, her blue eyes hinting at betrayal, "You can't stop me."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I just ask that you not be too reckless tonight," Sebastian held his hand out in promise. Alana gently took it and shook. She would attempt to be careful. She found class supplies with her favorite band, Red to Black, on them. She smiled as she bought them and sent them off. They silently walked around the mall and purchased items. When they passed the piercing parlor Alana couldn't help but stare in for a while.

"Do you think I could get piercings and tattoos now? Even without permission since I'm emancipated?" She asked.

"Yes, you can. What were you thinking?" he answered.

"Well, I want to get my cartilage pierced with a wrap around and," she paused, "I want to get a tattoo dedicated to my parents and brother."

Sebastian nodded, "That sounds wonderful. Why don't you get pierced today and we can go to the tattoo place and get consulted on the weekend?"

Alana smiled, "Great! Thanks so much."

They walked into the parlor and she picked a wraparound that looked like a snake was weaving itself around and down her ear. It was made of black metal with ruby eyes and an emerald tongue. She didn't even flinch when the needle went through her ear.

Once they left the shop, Sebastian leaned down to inspect her ear. It was still warm and his cool fingers felt amazing on the hot flesh, "They did a nice job," he whispered. She shivered slightly at his cool touch. Looking over his shoulder she saw a strange boy. He looked directly at her and gave her such a look of hate. Alana stumbled forward.

"What is it, my lady?" Sebastian asked as he stood her up right.

"That boy! Did you see him? His gave me such a look of loathing. I cannot explain why. His clothing was a bit off too, seemingly from Victorian England. Kind of like you…." As soon as the final word left her mouth, he was gone from in front of her. In the second it took her mind to process this, he was back.

"I saw no one," He whispered and began leading her away.

"I'm not on anything, he was there!" Alana looked behind her, "Why are we leaving so fast?" she stopped for a moment and saw something in her butler's eye, "You know something."

Sebastian grabbed her arm and pulled her along, "I have an idea that I will not divulge my theory until I have more information."

Alana nodded and clasped her hand around his wrist as he led her to the front of the mall. He picked up all her bags at the checkout center. As they hurried to the car he looked around him carefully. When they got to the car, Sebastian pulled the top on and made sure Alana was safely inside. He sped toward the mansion in silence.

"Sooo…" Alana started, "Does this affect me going to the parties?"

Sebastian looked down at her, "What if I said yes?"

"I'll sneak out," She smirked.

"And If I tail you and bring you back?"

"I'll keep sneaking out," She huffed.

"Then you can go," he said as they pulled up, "did you still want to go on your run?"

"Yes, but you'll follow me, won't you?" She asked as she got out of the car.

"Actually," the demon smiled, "I was thinking of sending Darren out with you."

Alana almost missed the first step in front of the house, "W-what?" she stuttered.

"I noticed how you two have been talking," He laughed as he opened the door for her.

Alana rushed inside, "You are dismissed," she ran upstairs toward her room. She saw Darren and stopped, "Get changed, you're going running with me since Sebastian has work to do. Meet me in the foyer in fifteen minutes," she continued to her room. She slammed her door shut behind her when she entered her room, "Damn demon," she breathed. Alana stripped off her outfit and pulled on her workout cloths. She pulled her hair up and wrapped a hair tie around it tightly in a ponytail. She grabbed her MP3 from its stand and placed it in the armband holder. The band fit on her arm snuggly, as it always had. She plugged in her headphones and placed one bud in her right ear. As she finished she headed downstairs.

Alana's breath caught in her throat when she saw Darren in his muscle shirt, "Hey."

He turned slowly and smiled at her, "Hello Miss," He held his hand out to her, "shall we go?"

As Alana took his hand, a spark seemed to pass between them. She jerked away a bit and he smirked, "It seems no matter how rich a girl is, she can't resist the beauty of a boy. Or is it the fact it is forbidden for a love to exist that sends a thrill down her spine? I shall never know-"

"As long as a heart is content to follow the path that breaks it most," Alana finished as they walked outside the front gates, "You've read Misha and can quote it?"

"Of course. Now, care to jog?" He began to run slowly and she shot off to keep up. Within a short time, she past him up and he began to chase her. Witty banter of who was faster flowed breathlessly between the two and without either of them knowing it; they began to fall for each other.

Alana surged forward and looked behind her to taunt Darren; she did not notice the crack in the sidewalk. As she fell, he moved with inhuman speed and caught her mid fall. He wrapped himself around her as they hit the ground and rolled.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly, letting her set herself right. She stared into his eyes for what seemed forever, "Alana?" She put a finger to his lips and touched his temple, where there was a bruise. He winced slightly and she leaned up to kiss it.

Suddenly, Alana realized what was going on when Darren cupped her face. She pulled away and jumped up.

"I-I….. Can't." She began to turn and run toward the mansion.

"Miss Nottings!" Darren ran after her and grabbed her wrist.

She turned, frightened and looked at the ground. That moment of intimacy was wrong of her, "Hm?"

Darren pulled her hand to her eyes, "You scrapped yourself." They walked back to the mansion in silence, Darren holding Alana's wrist. When they went to cross a street, Alana got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked around and noticed the boy from the mall. Her heart stopped from a moment and she flicked her wrist so she had Darren's hand. In one movement she pulled him in front of her and urged him to move faster. He didn't ask questions.

As the two reached the mansion, Alana released Darren and ran up the steps. "Sebastian!" she called.

"Yes?" He appeared next to her as they walked to her room.

"I saw the boy again. On the corner of Oak and Bird. Go" She ordered.

"Yes, my lady." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that took so long! I know, it's not very good, but it should get better. But, school is starting soon :/ sucky. I pretty much guess you all have figured out who the boy is XD anyways… until next time!


	5. Back Into Things

_A/N: Hopefully I'll be able to write more and more in the next week. School may be starting, but I only have half days for the first week and a half. Between helping my mom's class, my choir director, and getting all my driving hours in, I should easily be able to write. No sarcasm, totally serious! Anyways, I'm glad a few of you commented on the mystery boy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

><p>Alana sat on her bed, flipping through the pages of her book while sipping on a glass of ice tea. It had been in her room when she got back. She was intrigued by the flavor she could not place. It was yummy, but there was no hint of what it could be in anything she had ever tasted. This prompted her to run down to the kitchen and browse to see if there was a book about tea. There was, and she brought it back with her, though she could not name the flavor. Sighing, she gave up and looked at the clock. It was a little after noon and she decided it was time to eat. As she got up, her phone rang and flashed Margret's name across the screen.<p>

"Hello?" Alana answered as she began to open her door and carry the empty tea glass.

"Hey, Alana, How're you? Oh, it's Margret." The girl said with a great deal of enthusiasm in her voice.

Alana resisted the urge to reply 'No shit', "That's what the screen said when you called. Fine and you?"

"I'm alright, you going to the party tonight?"

"For a little bit, I have stuff to take care of tonight though." Alana smirked through the phone, as if 'taking care of' was a term for what she was waiting for.

"Oh, do you want a ride? I can totally pick you up and drop you off." Margret offered.

"No thanks, I've got everything covered," She reached the kitchen; "I have to go, bye" She hung up before Margret could respond.

"Good afternoon, Alana, are you hungry?" Whitney smiled at her from behind the stovetop.

"Yes actually." She smiled.

"Well, I have lemon chicken prepared for you." She smiled and set it on the table.

Alana smiled, "My favorite!" She began eating.

"That's what Mr. Sebastian told me," Whitney laughed as she walked out of the kitchen.

'Wow, he really does know everything' she thought. Greg came in from outside and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before waving at the young mistress and returning to work.

"I wonder where that demon could be," she muttered as she put her plate in the sink. Sebastian had not appeared since she got home and left to investigate the matter of the boy.

"Looking for me Young Mistress?" He appeared behind her silently.

She jumped slightly, "Anything new?"

"No miss," He lied.

"I'll be in my room then." Alana walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian ran to the street Alana told him about. The boy was still there. He approached silently, "What are you doing here?"<em>

"_I wondered why my master's target didn't die. I was so close, so close, and you swept in," the boy growled._

"_She called, and I answered. Target you say?" Sebastian leaned against a nearby tree._

"_Oh yes, your owner seemed to have cause mine great distress. I was about ready to collect his soul; until we found out she wasn't dead. What a pity. And now I have more of a reason to hate her." He smirked._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Simple, she has you now. You were supposed to serve me for eternity. Don't worry, I will be seeing you shortly..." The boy trailed off and disappeared into the shadows. Sebastian didn't bother following him. He slowly walked back to the mansion, mulling over what he had learned. Knowing another demon was involved would make this more difficult._

* * *

><p>Alana frowned at the full length mirror in her closet. She had no idea what to wear tonight. An idea suddenly struck her and she began throwing cloths about the room. She folded her favorite pair of black jeans into a small bag, along with a red tank top and a slashed, tight black over shirt. On top of that she threw a pair of socks, a bra, and her favorite converse. She pulled a cotton dress from the hanger and threw it on. It was strapless, went to her knees, and hugged her curves. It was black with white polka dots and a bright yellow band that went under her bust. She picked up her bright yellow heels and put them on. She quickly put on shimmering eye shadow and lined her eyes with black. She put on black lipstick and threw it in the bag. She left her hair straight and down so she could easily put it up at UnderGround.<p>

There was a knock at the door, "Ready Miss?"

"Coming!" Alana grabbed her bag and her phone before heading out the door.

The only thing the butler told her as they walked to the car was, "Be careful, please."

When they arrived at the party Alana leaned over to Sebastian, "I'll try." With that she grabbed her bag and exited. She stashed her bag in a bush and walked into the party with the rest of the party goers. Within minutes, Margret was next to her.

"I've missed you so much!" She yelled as she tackled Alana.

Alana immediately went into public mode and half smiled at the girl, "I bet." She was dragged into the mist of the party, toward the backyard. It didn't take Alana long to realize many kids were staring at her.

"Ignore them. It's just that no one has heard from you or seen you since your party, everyone is interested," Margret smiled.

"Oh, it has nothing to do with me being an orphan." She grumbled and shook off the smaller girl. She just wanted to find him so she could get away from this entire fake.

Someone stepped in front of her, "Hey Alana."

She looked up quickly and searched for a name. He was tall with golden hair, "Oh, hey Ja-John." She cursed herself, almost calling the boy by his late brother's name. "Sorry."

"Naw, it's fine. I understand you might not have your bearings still." As John said that, he didn't look like he meant it, "Walk with me to a table?"

"Uh, sure." They walked in silence and Alana struggled to remember everything about his family. John was a year younger than her, and his brother, Jake, was a year older. She and Jake had dated for a while, until he started to change. It freaked her out and it seems like he was starting to obsess and stalk her. She broke it off. He wouldn't leave her alone, and one day last school year, He killed himself. In his suicide note, it seemed as though bullying had been the cause, but no one ever recalled him being bullied. John had been distant since then.

"How are you holding up?" He asked as he held a chair out for her.

"Oh, um, well, ya know…." She stuttered.

"I do, but I only lost a brother, not my whole family," He patted her shoulder as he went to sit across from her.

"Yea… um, How're you?" She looked around the crowd, waiting.

"Great! I'm excited for school, are you?"

She laughed harshly, "Hell no, I hate school."

"I'm sure the school would understand you not going," He smiled.

"My new butler wouldn't allow it."

"And yet he allowed you to get a new piercing and a tattoo?" John reached over and flipped her hair back to reveal the demonic seal.

"He had no choice about that," She flipped her hair back over her shoulder.

"It reminds me of the tattoo I got before summer started," He lifted up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal part of a tattoo, but covered it before she could really look at it.

"Wait, let me see all of it," She pressed.

"No," he glared.

"But-"

"Excuse me," a male voice interrupted, "But could I borrow Miss Nottings?"

Alana looks up and urged herself not to jump up. That shaggy, glossy, black hair. Those piercing green eyes, the pale skin and slight muscles, she had been waiting all night.

"Oh, umm, of course" John got up and left. Everyone felt uncomfortable around the boy known as Warrior.

He sat down across from her and smiled, "Miss me? It's been over a year since anyone had any contact with you. They all miss you."

She smirked, "Of course I miss everyone."

"Ah, but who do you miss most?"

"That is a secret,"

"He looked around and leaned in closer to her, "Is it true?" she gave him a questioning look, "The reason why you left? You're brother found out and made you stop?" she nodded, "Anyone else know?"

Alana could have easily said 'Oh, my demon butler someone found out while I was passed out in the hospital, but that doesn't matter!' but she decided against it, "Of course not."

"Then let's go," He offered his arm to her and they began to walk through the crowd. No one looked toward them and it seemed as if the presence of Warrior made her invisible. As they reached the gates, Alana grabbed her bag from the bush.

"We'll stop at the safe house along the way so you can change," he told her as they reached his car. He pulled off his blue jeans to reveal his usual black skinny jeans underneath. After removing his button up shirt he pulled on a band shirt that he wore often.

"I'm pretty sure I can change in the back on the way there, it's not the worst thing I've done back there," she smirked and climbed into the back.

"Ha," he laughed, "Virgin." The car roared to life and began blaring Red to Black. It was one of their heavily scream songs. Warrior turned it up even louder. Alana shimmied out of her dress and kicked off her heels. She shucked off her strapless bra and pulled on her black one. She worked on her ripped up skinnies and finally got then one. They fit perfectly as she buttoned them. The red shirt made her boobs look great and her stomach flat. The black over shirt was just as tight and ripped to perfectly reveal the red underneath. She climbed into the front seat and pulled her hair up into a pony tail before tying her converse.

"Nice breasts," He yelled.

"Oh yes, like you haven't seen them before." She laughed.

"At least I'm not like Zander and touched them!"

"You were the one who allowed it! That beach night was a great night though," She leaned against the window and smiled.

The car stopped, "You ready?" He asked as he got out of the car.

"As if I never left," she chuckled. He came around the car and opened her door. She stood up and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"All things aside, I miss my best friend so much," He mumbled into her ear.

"It was hard without for man, I didn't know how I was going to do some of it without you, but my brother helped. I could've left this entire place behind as long as I had you, but I didn't," She sighed trying not to cry.

"When I heard the news, I was afraid you'd do something drastic. I wish I was on that boat with you. I wish we all were," He pulled away and traced a new scar on her body that wasn't there before.

Alana pulled away and glared, "You should have been, I invited everyone."

Warrior frowned, "Yea but, wait, we didn't get anything."

"But I told…. Damnnit, my stupid brother!" She cursed.

"Sssshhhhh," He held a finger to her lips, "Do not speak ill of the dead."

"Fine," She looked at the ground.

"Hey, you know who's been waiting for you? Everyone else. I know I brought you here the first time, and our friendship is important and all, but I'm pretty sure Zander has been waiting to get his hands on you and Natrix wants a dance. Let's go!" He smiled and pulled her toward the doors.

Alana smiled and looked at the huge doors set before her. The closer she got, she could hear the music and feel the beat. It stripped away all her worries and transported her to a time where she was low in life, but it was better than now. Along with all the worry, it stripped away the first letter of her name. Her shoulders relaxed as she pushed the familiar doors open.

* * *

><p>From the shadows, Ceil watched the girl. His master had told him to only watch the female's habits tonight, but he was eager to bring her down. It made him so angry that she was saved before, and he wasn't going to let it happen again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN That took me one day to type! Yay! But I feel like it's bad. I know some stuff is confusing and not clear, but I kind of want it that way. Some stuff in this chapter is loosely based off of somethings I used to do and some people I know, which is way it's complicated, because everything in complicated here . Haha. Tell me what you think! I'll try to upload at least one more chapter before Tuesday when I go back to school!_


	6. UnderGround

_A/N So... school started. I have only a half day for the first week, but I'm keeping busy trying to get my license. I'm trying super hard to find time to write, I promise! That was a long time ago, my excuse now? Online Pre-Calc and a boyfriend!_

* * *

><p>It was empty when she opened the doors. The floor beneath her feet vibrated with the beat of the music below.<p>

"Don't just stand there, you know where to go." Warrior laughed and pushed Alana ahead.

As she walked toward the stairs the familiar scent hit her. The cigarette smoke made her body ache for one. Underneath that scent was another smoke smell, one she didn't care for. She turned to Warrior and he laughed.

"You'll have to wait, didn't bring them up with me," She glared at him and he patted her head. She came up to the stairs leading to the basement. From up here she could see the lights already. Alana slowly descended the steps, willing herself to remember what her butler told her, "_Try to be careful"._

As soon as she reached the floor, a blond head was flying at her. Warrior had to catch them from falling, "LANA! OMG I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" June clung to her neck, and it was clear the girl was trying not to cry.

Lana patted her head and pushed her away a bit, "I missed you too,"

June's boyfriend, Nic, stood behind her, "I don't think a week went by where she didn't talk about you at least once," he laughed and patted Lana's shoulder.

"Wow," she smiled and began to walk to the back where the DJ system was. As she walked up, she saw Nike on the dance floor, rocking out some hardcore moves. She could see Jay behind the wall. Warrior stopped her and went before she did.

"Hey Jay, can you play 'Welcome Back to Fantasy World' next?" He asked as he reached the counter.

"You know we don't play Red to Black, especially not that song, ever since Lana left…." He sighed heavily.

"But I asked you to, and it's me so ya know, play it," Warrior looked over at Lana and winked.

"No deal bro, sorry," Jay played with the mouse on the computer.

Lana walked over and leaned into the booth, "What if I asked you to play it?" she asked sweetly and smirked.

"Who the hell are- OH MY GOD!" Jay jumped onto his chair and out the small window in a matter of seconds. He hugged her tightly and swung back and forth, "I can't believe you are here!"

"Well, I am," She smiled and relaxed in the comfort of his arms. She didn't care that he was her ex, they were still great friends.

"Hey… could you know… maybe… well… PLAY THE FUCKING SONG?" Warrior yelled.

Jay went back into the room and queued up the song. As soon as it started playing, half of the room's occupants turned to look at the DJ. When they saw her, people rushed Lana. The lyrics of the song washed over her as people passed her through the crowd.

"Lana! It's been so long!"

"_We welcome you all… To fantasy world!"_

"Lana, where were you?"

"_Or should we say, welcome back! It's everything you imagined in your dreams, and more!"_

"Is that a tattoo?"

"_Come to us in the dead of the night, we will treat you right."_

"Treating you right wasn't in the orders," A voice rang out. Suddenly, people that formed the circle around her were thrown to the sides. The lights in the room died and screams came up.

Lana was grabbed from behind, "NO!" she screamed, "I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME!"

"It's just me!" Zander whispered in her ear. He pulled her to a door where Warrior was waiting. As soon as they were inside, he locked the door.

"What is that thing?" He growled.

"Demon…." As the words left Zander's lips, something began attacking the door.

Warrior pulled out his gun from its hiding place on his body, "Stay back, monster!"

"Stop it! He's hurting others out there!" Lana screamed.

"Give me the girl, and it all ends,"

Zander looked around for a weapon, "No! You'll kill her!"

The demon laughed, "And even so?"

Warrior and Zander let out an inhuman growl. Lana couldn't let anyone get hurt for her. She put on her brave face and pulled out her cell phone.

"Guys, no matter what happens, you must do as I say," she knew her plan would fail, but she had to get the demon away, "I'm going to make a call on my cell. When I hand it to Zander, you must give the man on the line our location. Warrior, you will burst through the door and create a long enough distraction to allow me out the back door. Do not get in the way, once I am out the door, you must stay behind. Do not fight. I beg both of you." Tear threatened to flee her eyes.

"I can't let you do that!" Warrior yelled, "I just got you back! I won't lose you again. I can't let my best friend die." He crushed her in a hug and kissed her head, "We've been through so much."

"I know," she pulled away; "everything will be fine, I promise."

"Lana…."Zander laid a hand on her cheek, "I didn't even get to say hello. I had so much to tell you."

"I promise. I will see you both at school tomorrow," She flinched as the screaming outside increased.

Zander kissed her quickly on the lips, "I may have messed around with you, but you mean a lot to me."

"I know. And you both mean everything to me," She kissed both of them on the cheek. Lana held down the 1 on her phone.

"Yes, Young Mistress?"

"Help me," She pleaded as she pressed her hand against her tattoo and it glowed. She threw the phone to Zander, "NOW!" Warrior busted through the door and Lana ran out afterwards.

"You think you can get away little girl?" She couldn't see the demon, but she knew he was following her. Once outside, she stopped running.

"Show yourself, coward!"

"So brave, sacrificing yourself for your friends," The boy walked out of the shadows. He was dressed the same as she had first saw him. He could be no older than fourteen.

"Y-You know my butler," Alana guessed.

The demon stopped, "How would you know?"

"Your clothing is the same. Eighteen century England."

"You are quite right," The boy started, "he was once my demon butler, but in a twist of events, I also became a demon. He was to serve me an eternity. Yet, he left me. I found a master, whose goal was revenge on you,"

"What have I done to deserve my family killed?" Alana screamed. She pushed down on her mark harder, willing Sebastian to save her.

"It does not matter now, does it? You acquired what once was mine, now; I myself have reason to kill you. Ceil Phamtonhive will not be made a fool of," He stepped closer to her and held Alana by her throat.

Alana clawed at his hand, but Ceil was too strong, "From one master to another, I can see why he would leave a brat like you," She reached into her clothing and pulled out the knife Sebastian gave her. With all the force and speed she had, she slashed at Ceil's wrist.

He dropped her and held his arm. Alana took a lungful of air, "SEBASTAIN!" she yelled, and "THIS IS AN ORDER, HELP ME!"

"You're butler will be too late you help you," Ceil laughed as Alana took off into the woods behind UnderGround.

She suddenly ran into someone and arms grabbed her shoulders. Alana shrieked and tensed for the killed blow, "Young Mistress, you are safe."

"S-Sebastian?" Her voice shook with hope and relief.

"I'm right here," His hand patted her shoulder before gripping it to spin her behind him.

"So the demon has returned," Ceil grinned, "It's nice to see you again."

Sebastian shook his head, "I'd have to disagree. You are causing my Young Mistress great distress."

"And she has caused my master anger," Ceil shot back.

"We both know who would win Ceil, pick your fights perhaps? It's something you never did before." Sebastian could feel Alana shaking behind him.

"I will complete my contract, "the younger demon growled before disappearing.

"And I mine," Sebastian called out before turning to Alana. He leaned down to her eye level, "Are you alright. I was greatly confused by your phone call and it took me a few minutes to zero in on your location. I am sorry I came late." He bowed to her.

Alana stared to him, still not coming to grips that she was safe.

"You have school tomorrow, would you like me to carry you home?" He held his arms out to her.

She nodded and stepped toward him, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck.

* * *

><p>When Alana opened her eyes, she was laying on her bed. Her clock told her it was 12:25. Sebastian was putting cloths away in her closet.<p>

"Which pajamas would you like, Young Mistress?" He asked.

She slowly slid off her bed and realized her shoes were gone. She walked over to him and pointed at a purple nightgown. He pulled it down and went to lay it in the bathroom as she followed behind, "I have drawn you a bath. I will stay close by if you need anything." He left her there.

Looking in the mirror, Alana could see dark tear stains running down her cheeks. Makeup was smeared and she was covered in a thin layer of dust and small scratches from the forest. After carefully pulling the cloths from her skin, Alana curled up in the warm water. How could a night that was so perfect go so wrong? Now that Alana knew what she was up against, she would indeed have to be wise. It would be best for her to heed every warning her butler gave. She scrubbed her body clean as she pondered this. Once her hair has been cleaned, she towel dried her and changed. The skirt fell just before her knees and the collar line was round and fell about three inches below her collar bone. When she walked out of the bathroom, she heard the door shut quietly. Sebastian had left her.

There was a knock on the door, "Yes?" Alana's voice wavered softly.

"Miss Alana," Darren opened the door and stood in the frame, "Mr. Sebastian said you might need me tonight?"

Alana looked at Darren for a minute. He was wearing deep blue pajama pants and a white tank top. Muscles roped his arms and were visible under the clingy shirt. Alana wished Sebastian didn't seem to know her so well. He knew she was upset and scared. He knew she had a crush on this boy, no matter how improper it was. And he knew she would say screw the rules.

"Alana?" Darren cocked his head to the side when she did not reply. She nodded and walked over to him. She reached for him and was overly relieved when he reached back. He pulled her into his chest and squeezed her body to his. The memory of the morning rushed back to her and she hugged him tighter.

"Are you alright?" His voice was slightly alarmed as tears began to run down her face.

"I've had a very terrible night. Will you stay with me?" She whispered.

"If you think its proper…" His voice trailed off.

"Screw proper," Alana pulled him along to her bed. She pulled herself under the covers and scooted to the far end on the bed before turning to face him.

Darren sat on top of the covers and leaned against the pillows, "Would you like to talk about what happened?"

"I'm in danger," Alana admitted. The memory of the night caused a shiver to rack her body.

Darren's hand reached out and smoothed her hair, "Was it that bad?"

"Extremely," Alana nodded and moved close enough to rest her head against his side, "Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked sheepishly. She threw away everything in that sentence. She let herself have strong feelings for Darren.

"Is that truly what you want?"

Alana leaned up on her arm and nodded. Darren stood up and slipped under the covers with her. He held his arm out and allowed Alana to curl herself against his side. Fear seemed to leave her body and her muscles relaxed, "Thank-you." She whispered.

"Anytime," Darren patted her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her as the two drifted off into an innocent slumber.

* * *

><p>Sebastian felt clever. His suspicion that the two young adults had feelings for each other was correct. Once the two were fast asleep, he snuck in and turned off all the lights. Sebastian could not believe his old master held a grudge against his new one. He would not let this get in the way of his contract. There was a strange sympathy for the teen girl. Something that could be equated to a sibling bond. Perhaps it was left over from who he was named after. That did not matter much to him, as long as he got another meal.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I had writers block for a very long time the boyfriend I had when I started this chapter? He broke up with me 2 weeks ago. Yupp. So, trying desperately to get rid of the block. So, leave me reviews please?


	7. Back to School

A/N: so... yea, I'm trying to make this story move along a bit faster so I can hopefully finish it without much writer's block. There was a lot in the last chapter I had to cut out for time purposes. If you guys really wanted to see my original idea, just let me know and I might re write it. It was most stuff with Alana and her friends at the UnderGround, and an actual fight scene. Anywayyyyys. On to the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Alana felt cold. Where she was warm last night felt like a gaping hole. Sitting up slowly, she realized Darren was no longer next to her. She tried desperately to keep herself from crying. There was a knock on her door.<p>

"Yes?" Her heart jumped, hoping Darren was on the other side.

"It's time to get ready for school, Young Mistress," Sebastian bowed to her.

She frowned, "Oh…alright." She slid off the bed.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked her as he watched her go to her closet.

"A bagel and vanilla coffee please," she responded as she touched a white silk blouse.

He bowed, "Yes, my lady."

Alana stared at her closet; she had no idea what to wear to her first day back. There were so many different styles she could go with. After pacing back and forth, she pulled a pair of diamond patterned black tights out and threw them on her bed. She rummaged around for a minute to reveal a black and white checkered skirt, a black tank top, and a short sleeved sheer white dress shirt. Alana quickly brushed her teeth and brushed her hair before getting dressed. She chose a pair of black patent leather heels to go with.

Opening the door, Alana called out into the hall, "Sebastian!"

After a minute, he was walking down the hall toward her in a black polo and black jeans, "Yes mam?"

"Uh… will you help me with my hair and makeup?" she asked.

"Of course," He sat her down in the chair in front of her mirror. Sebastian created a clean smoky eye with winged eyeliner. In her hair, he created two braids that went over her head like a head band. Between them he placed a sparkling white headband, and a sparkling black one in front. He slightly curled her hair and stood back to look.

"You look wonderful," Sebastian commented.

She smiled, "Thank-you," she meant more than just this morning, but Alana did not wish to speak of last night.

"You're bag and supplies are downstairs. I will be driving you to school," He said as he opened the door for her.

"Alright," Alana stopped at her bedside table to pick up the knife that wasn't there, "I dropped it…"

Sebastian laid a hand on her shoulder, "I will get you a new one."

"But, What if something happens during school?"

He led her out of her room and down the hall, "You will be fine today. I have the feeling Ciel will not attack during the day when he is visible. If you are scared, you just call me."

Darren was standing at the bottom of the stair case with a plate in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. He presented them to her silently, and it broke Alana's heart. How could she have fooled herself into believing he liked her back? He only did what he did last night because it is his job as her servant. She took the food and headed into the living room.

"Is something wrong Miss?" Sebastian came up behind her as she sat on the couch.

"Nothing," She took a bite of her bagel and a swig of her coffee. When she finished her food and drink she held the plate and cup up for the butler to take.

Once Sebastian had returned from the kitchen, he stopped her from going too far, "Young Mistress, please relax your mouth."

Alana gave a questioning look before letting her lips fall into a slight "O" shape. Sebastian quickly applied a layer of red lip stain and gloss.

"You take amazing care and detail in me," She wondered aloud.

He laughed, "You are a bit like a china doll, if I may admit."

"How lovely. Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, my lady." He bowed to her and picked up her bag to carry it out to the car. She began to follow her when a voice called out.

"Alana, wait!" Darren ran after her and grabber her shoulder.

"What?" She shook him off coldly.

The boy pulled something out of his pocket, "Sebastian mentioned you dropped the blade he gave you when you were in danger last night. He said you were worried that you didn't have it. Here," He picked up her hand and placed a small switchblade in it. "I've had it for a while and I have more. So I want you to keep it to make you feel safe."

Alana held the blade into the light. It was black with the letters DH, "Are these your initials?"

"Yes mam," He answered, "You should probably get going. I will see you."

"Yes… see you..."Her voice trailed off as she turned away.

"Wait, one last thing," He caught her shoulder and spun her toward him in a tight embrace. Darren lightly kissed the top of her head and let her go, "Have a safe day." And he walked away.

Alana was breathless as she walked to the car. Sebastian sat in the driver's seat and smirked knowingly, "Shut up, Demon." She breathed.

Alana set the switchblade in a small pocket in her bag, "What do you plan on doing while I'm at school?" she asked.

"Oh, work and such. Protecting you discreetly." He smiled at her, "If you need anything, you call me. It does not matter by which means. If anything bothers you at all, small or big, you can text me."

"I will." The school loomed ahead of them and Alana dreaded leaving the car, "Please don't make me go," she begged.

"I'm sorry, but you must. Didn't you promise two people you would see them today?" he gave her a sad look.

Alana had no idea how he knew about that, but it didn't matter right now, "Alright. Make sure you pick me up on time." She got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Oh, I will." The way Sebastian said her left her wondering what he meant.

Alana walked into her first hour choir class and sat down in a seat in the back row. She thought about how spending the day with a demon would be less of a hell than high school. She sat and stared at the hem of her skirt.

"There she is! She's safe!" Alana looked up in time to see Warrior and Zander rushing toward her.

Alana just managed to move behind her seat before the boys descended on the now vacated chair, "Did you not believe me when I said I would be fine?" she whispered light heartedly.

"No," Warrior walked around the chair and crushed her to his chest.

"Stop, stop! You're going to mess up my hair!" She pulled away and laughed.

Zander placed his hand on her cheek, "How can you be so calm after what happened?"

"A lot has happened around me. I know much more than either of you, and would you please, keep it a secret?" She pulled his hand away from her.

"Right." The boys nodded and sat in chairs on either side of her as Alana took her seat for class to begin.

* * *

><p>Alana sat in her third hour with Margret babbling in her ear. She wished the girl would just shut up already and that the bell would ring. Finally the teacher walked into the classroom.<p>

"Everyone, we have a new student to our school. Please welcome Darren Henrik." He stepped aside to allow the boy to walk in.

Alana's heart skipped a beat and a jolt hit all her muscles. Her breath died in her lungs and it took everything she had not to jump out of her seat.

"Uhh, Hi everyone," Darren waved with a bored yet cheerful expression. Darren, _her_ Darren stood before the class. The same Darren lulled her to sleep in his arms the night before.

"Mr. Henrik, you may take a seat next to Ms. Nottings," The teacher pointed before turning to his desk, "You may all chat while I take attendance."

Alana's fist tightened around her pencil as Darren took his seat. Did no one think this was important to tell her?

"Well, hello there handsome!" Margret stretched in her seat to talk to Darren.

"Hi there" he responded, Alana could feel his eyes on her as she scribbled a note:

_Why are you here? Did you not think it was important to tell me you were coming?_

She passed him the note without word. As she looked around, every girl was glaring at her. Good, he belonged to her anyways. He handed the note back to her and let his fingers sweep over hers:

_We felt it would be best to surprise you. Our plan was to eventually get the school to know we had something together; perhaps it will keep people away from hurting you if there is a strong man by your side._

"I will be back in a second class; I must run to the office." The teacher quickly left the room. Alana threw the response back to Darren:

_Then allow me to make it clear you are mine?_

Darren smirked as he wrote his reply:

_Then show me how, _my dear,_ show them._

Alana stood up quickly, her chair making a grating sound. She whirled over to face Darren and pulled him to her, wrapping herself around his torso and shoulders. She buried her head into his neck as all the girls in the class gasped and growled. The boys stifled a cheer for their comrade.

"Shall we become the schools power couple?" She whispered in his ear.

Darren stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He brushed his lips against hers before whispering, "Let's give them a reason to be jealous."

Alana smiled before proclaiming loudly, "Why didn't you tell me you were transferring dear?"

"I wanted to surprise you!" He gave such a dazzling smile; she thought her legs would give out. The two sat down right before the teacher returned. Class passed quietly after that.

* * *

><p>When class ended, Darren waited for her to leave. He carried her bag and held her hand.<p>

"You're having too much fun with this," Alana smirked as she watched the faces of the people around her.

"Maybe. You have break this hour, do you not?" Darren managed to stop at her locker without her word.

"How do you- never mind. And yes, yes I do," She watched as he threw her stuff in her locker. No surprise he knew the combination.

"Would you like to give me a tour of the school then, my lady?" He held his arm out to her as he shut the locker and handed her the small switchblade.

Alana quickly slipped it into her bra side, "I would love to," she took his arm and they began walking.

As they walked into the commons, everyone turned to look at her. She could hear the whispers and rumors begin to fly.

"Alana actually came to school?"

"Who's that with her?"

"I heard it's her new boyfriend no one new about."

"Oh my god, have you seen the new counselor? He's so hot!"

Alana was confused at the last one and turned to look at Darren. He laughed and patted her head.

"Do not treat me as if I am below you," She glared.

"I wasn't I was just being cute," Darren smiled.

"Oh," a few girls glared at her, mad that she was 'dating' the new cute boy. Alana walked a little straighter and held her head up higher.

Darren took her hand again as they walked, "So, how's your first day back so far?"

"Not as stressful as I thought, but I do miss my brother a lot. He would always find ways to creep on me throughout the day. I keep expecting him to appear behind me….."She turned her head to emphasize her point.

"I'm sorry," Darren hugged her tightly for a moment before continuing to walk with her for the remainder of the hour.


	8. I Will Fight

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters._

* * *

><p>Alana kept her head down and her body rigid. She could not believe who walked into her English class. Every fiber of her body told her to run. Run and find Darren. Run and call Sebastian. The one red eye bore into her from the front of the class.<p>

"Everyone, this is our new student, Ciel , I hope you will all get along," Ms. Friend exclaimed.

Alana stopped breathing when her teacher indicated for the boy to sit behind her, "Ms. Friend," Alana raised her hand.

"Yes Alana?"

"May I go to the restroom for a moment?" She managed to get out.

"Of course dear," the teacher gave the girl a sad look as she left the room, imagining the girl was having a hard time adjusting to her new life.

Alana shut the stall door behind her and locked it as she pressed 1 to speed dial Sebastian.

"Good Afternoon miss, how may I help you?" He answered.

"He's in my English class!" She whispered.

"What?" Alana heard a pen drop. For once, the demon was surprised.

"Go back to class. I'll handle everything," He hung up on her quickly.

She stared at her phone for a moment before rushing back to class. The room was chatting excitedly and kids were getting antiquated. She sat in her seat and pulled out her notebook, hoping no one would speak to her. Her hand rested on the cover of the notebook. The lead singer of Red to Black smiled up at her and helped her relax a bit.

"Isn't that the band that was playing last night?" a voiced whispered in her ear.

Alana's muscles tightened as she contained a convulsion, "Leave me alone," she growled.

"Never," Ciel's laugh filled her with fear.

The bell to end class didn't even finish its first ring by the time Alana was out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Konnichiwa, Sensei!" Alana bowed to her Japanese teacher as she entered the windowless room for her last hour. She found her seat and watched as the rest of the class filed in.<p>

"Hey Alana," John sat down next to her, "You disappeared last night, what happened?"

"I, uh, had some things to take care of," she lied.

"Oh, well, Hey! I was wondering if you could come over after school today? I thought we could maybe hang out for a bit since if anyone in this place is going to be able to understand what we're going through, it's each other," He smiled at her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, I don't know. I was kind of hoping to go on a walk with my boyfriend," not a totally lie, Alana desperately wanted to talk to Darren.

"Maybe some other time this week then," He sloughed in his seat slightly.

"Alana-san, a pass has come for you," Sensei held the sheet of paper out to her.

"Why?" she was angered a bit, this was her favorite part of the day, why would they interrupt her now?

Sensei smiled, "Didn't you hear? There's a new counselor and he's meeting every one of his students," Some girls in the class giggled thinking about the attractive new counselor.

"oh, I'll be back then," She stood up.

"Take your things, the pass said it was urgent, usually urgent stuff takes all hour," He warned.

"But then I'll miss everything," She sighed.

Sensei laughed, "You've been in my class for two years now, I think you know how it's all run."

Alana picked up her belongings and started her trek to the other side of the school. She hated walking through the halls during class, it was like a ghost town. Granted, she hated walking during passing periods because of all the annoying people. When she got to the counseling department she handed her pass to the woman at the counter.

"The last door on the right Miss Nottings," She handed the pass back.

Alana walked down without a word. She knocked at the final door.

"Enter."

Alana pushed open the door and shut it behind her, "Listen whoever you are I don't appr-" she looked at the man before her, "You asshole."

"No way to greet your new counselor," Sebastian smirked at her.

"How did you manage this?" She asked as she sat down in front of him. He was wearing black pants, a white long-sleeved dress shirt, and a black vest, and yes, as the other girls were saying, he looked rather attractive.

"I have my ways, now tell me about your English class," He leaned forward.

"He sits behind me. I'm worried," She looked up at him.

"One second," He picked up the phone on his desk and dialed a number, "Yes, Mr. Green? It's Mr. Knots, could you please send Darren Henrik to my office ASAP? Thank-you," He hung up and turned back to his mistress, "You've already noticed Darren is here to protect you I assume."

"Yea, thanks for telling me you two were here," Alana frowned, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I felt as if you needed a good surprise to make you feel better. Darren told me you've already established a relationship to show off to the rest of the school?" He smirked.

"You need to shush and not meddle in that part of my life!" She whispered as there was a knock on the door.

Darren smiled when he opened the door, "House meeting?" he asked as he sat next to Alana.

"What hour do you have English?" Sebastian asked.

"First hour, why?" He replied.

Alana caught on quickly, "Well, now you have it 6th hour."

"Exactly as I was thinking Miss," Sebastian started typing the changes into the computer and printed the new list for Darren.

"Why?" Darren asked again.

"The person trying to kill Alana is in that class, I am placing you in it to protect her better," Sebastain looked Darren in the eye before returning to Alana, "Where does he sit?"

"Behind me."

"Wait, no! Pull her out of that class, don't place me in it!" Darren slammed his fist on the desk.

"I won't run," Alana's voice was steely, "I will fight, and I will win."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So Alana is planning a show down if she wants to fight. Who's excited to see what happens next? Sorry it's been forever since I updated and it's so short.  
><em>


	9. Footballs & Pianos

_A/N: So, story should be picking up and ending soon! I cannot wait to write the climax of the story! It's going to be so amazing! Stay tuned!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

><p>Darren and Alana walked out of Sebastian's office together, "Hey, can I try out for the football team?" he asked her.<p>

"Sure, why would I have a problem with that?" She looked over her shoulder at the students in the hall.

"I'm not technically a student. I'm only here as protection for you. I didn't know if you would actually want anything to do with me," He bowed his head.

Alana sighed, "Darren, I'm just an assignment for you to carry out. Might as well have some fun doing it," She spoke bravely.

He gasped, "You're more than just an assignment to me! You're someone I actually care about," He looked around the commons area before pulling her to sit next to him on a bench, "Alana," his voice dropped, "You don't know what I came from when I was offered this job. Everything here is much better than there."

"I don't know what you went through, and I'm sorry it was terrible, so have fun on this assignment for as long as you can," She smiled weakly at him, "Don't you have try outs today? Go on."

He sent her a dazzling smile, "It's not until three, how about I walk you home?"

Through the Plexiglas doors, Alana saw Sebastian pull up in her car, "Nah, my ride's here. Call me when you get back?" she laughed.

He hugged her quickly, "Something like that," He turned and ran to the locker rooms, "Bye Alana! Thanks!" He yelled back at her.

She couldn't help but smile as she walked to the car.

"Where's he off to?" Sebastian asked.

"Football tryouts, I told him to go," She answered as she threw her bags in the backseat.

"Hm, a good strategy, if he joins the team, he will automatically become popular. By default, people will also like you since you two are 'dating'," Alana could see the pieces falling in place inside his mind.

"That, or all the girls will hate me and try to get me out of the picture because he's new, attractive, and on the football team," She sighed.

"I don't understand you humans. Everything is so complicated with too many options," He mused.

"I know," she whispered. Alana was certain of only a two things:

1. She would be dead before the end of the semester, or the quarter.

2. She would be viciously bullied her last few months.

The rest of the car ride continued silently.

* * *

><p>Alana sat in front of her piano and stared at the blank sheet music. Nothing was coming to her, but there were thousands of ideas running through her head. She figured that practicing an old song from memory might help her get stared.<p>

Alana's small hands glided across the keys in a familiar way. She closed her eyes and leaned into the memory. She pictured her brother, the first time she played the song for him. He was standing at the other end of the piano. As the song rose and fell in rhythm, she recalled him walking around to her and hugging her. She opened her eyes, no longer wishing to remember more. Her fingers moved without thought, working on muscle memory. Her foot pushed the sustain pedal one last time as the song ended.

Whitney walked through the room, "That was beautiful Ms. Did you compose it?"

"Yes, it was for my brother," She answered.

"I bet he was proud," Whitney smiled and exited.

Alana's head hung as she whispered, "He was."

She began to run through every song she knew, it did not matter if it was a cover or hers. The piano came to life under her touch. She knew her songs so well that she didn't need to keep her eyes open. Each song flowed into the next, no longer stopping.

"That's amazing," Alana was startled at the voice. The cord she was playing ended in an ugly tone.

Darren sat next to her on the bench, "How long have you played?" he asked.

"Since I was five I think. I learned the basics and simple songs, then went I was thirteen I started learning more complicated things, and a year later I started writing my own songs," She replied.

He smiled at her, "Well, all that work paid off."

"Yea, it did," she smiled back, "How were try-outs?"

"Turns out that since it's a smaller, private school that doesn't have a lot of buff guys there were only sign-ups and practice. Your school is full of prissy boys and not that many jocks," He teased her

She laughed, "There are other types of guys too ya know."

"Like your friends Zander and Warrior?" Darren asked, suppressing a frown.

"What? What did they say? When did you talk to them?"

"We have 7th hour together. They pretty much interrogated me, and it seems as if Zander has a thing for you. I don't approve," He spoke to her with his head hanging.

She felt bad. She had no reason to, really, but she did. Alana threw her legs over Darren's and pulled herself up so she was sitting in his lap, "So, is the dating thing only an act for school, or…" she trailed off, smirking.

"Who said it was an act?" He replied coyly.

Alana pulled his face to hers and kissed him fully on the lips. Her heart filled in a way it hadn't before. Darren wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. A happy sigh escaped his lips.

Alana pulled away and looked into Darren's eyes, "So I'm more than an assignment?"

"So, much more," Darren smiled and swung her up into his arms before carrying her off to her room.

* * *

><p>Sebastian watched Darren carry the young mistress to her room. He wasn't worried; he knew Alana wouldn't do anything bad. Until she found out whom her target was. He had only found out a few hours ago, but decided to wait to tell her. He wondered what she would choose to do.<p>

_A/N: So, few more chapters left! This was kind of a filler & fluff chappy. But it'll get better, promise! I'm really excited to get to write the climax finally!_


End file.
